For various reasons associated in particular with greater comfort of use (softness, emollience and the like), current cosmetic compositions are usually in the form of an emulsion of the oil-in-water (O/W) type consisting of an aqueous-dispersing-continuous phase and an oily-dispersed-discontinuous phase, or of an emulsion of the water-in-oil (W/O) type consisting of an oily-dispersing-continuous phase and an aqueous-dispersed-discontinuous phase. O/W emulsions are the ones most sought in the cosmetics field, since O/W emulsions comprise an aqueous phase as external phase, which gives them, when applied to the skin, a fresher, less greasy and lighter feel than W/O emulsions.
Standard O/W emulsions are generally stabilized with amphiphilic molecules such as emulsifying surfactants of the alkylglycerol or alkylpolyoxyethylene type. However, these surfactants have the drawback of inducing a waxy, heavy feel.
W/O emulsions are often stabilized with silicone elastomeric polymers. Silicone elastomeric polymers may have a nice cosmetic feel but W/O emulsions containing silicone elastomeric polymers are limited in terms of formula robustness and aesthetics.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cosmetic composition and methods of using and producing cosmetic compositions in the form of oil-in-water emulsions that do not suffer from one or more of the above drawbacks and oil-in-water emulsions that have a nice cosmetic feel.